ATLAS: Titan of power
by Mister Night
Summary: When a veteran from our world becomes a 'lost soul' and later gets chosen to be the champion of the Marvel god. (self-insert)
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

 **Hello!**

 **This is my first fan-fiction and would love to hear what you, the readers think of my story i wanted to write an oc-insert after reading 12 step program to omnipotence and gems of infinite potential**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Void. just void everywhere,That about wraps up what i'm thinking right its been roughly 63,072,000,000 seconds since i woke up in this void if my calculations are correct that's about 2000 years

 _'i recognize the council has made a decision but giv...'_

You might be thinking 'why is he talking to himself?'. Well the answer is really simple, its so that i don't go insane. Ever since I've been stuck in this void I've had an almost perfect recall of everything that's happened in my life i suspect that's because i no longer possess a brain

A neurology study has shown that every-time we remember something we remember less correctly. Its really fascinating now that i have a perfect recall of events I've been going through my memories like movies

I went through all 29800 days of my memories in exactly 2,574,720,000 seconds after that i counted till 14,000,000,000 seconds and then i re-watched(remembered) every marvel movie i have ever seen again and again and again

I have every little detail of the movies remembered from iconic lines to silly mistakes from extra's to infinitesimally small continuity errors like Thor's 34,000th hair is not behind his ear in this scene

I was around 100 when i died , i died because of cerebrovascular disease, i'm not sad on the contrary i expected this but to be honest this is very boring. You didn't come here to see me mop and whine

And i'm not really the funniest of people so i may as well regale you my life story

On September 5th 1918 in Manhattan,new York i was born a healthy boy weighing 3.8 kilograms a bit on the heavy side but healthy nonetheless and 1936 at 18 i joined the war seeing as how i was the most physically fit person in my neighborhood my parents were conflicted, on one hand they were patriotic on the other they didn't want their baby boy to come home in a casket

I served in the military for the duration of the 2nd world war. It was then that i discovered 'Captain America' he shared many similarities with me, Both of us had a knack for patriotism and justice,freedom and equality among all groups of people

When i came home i felt like i had no place anymore. No body was hiring veterans and the like. Eventually i scored a job as an insurance agent

It was captain america during that time that got me through life but as you grow over things in life i grew apart from captain and marvel in general. I got busy with my wife and child and eventual grandchild

after 1956 life went by quickly i joined Martin Luther kings movement for equality after that i joined the feminist movement (the original one) after that various movements for complete equality of my nation

Finally in 2011 i rediscovered my love for captain america with "Captain America: The First Avenger" and from then on went completely crazy with the movies i saw everyone of them even the incredible hulk

It was in the day after i saw Avengers Infinity war that i passed away from a stroke.


	2. Chapter 1(For Real This Time)

**A/N:**

 **So far the story is progressing slowly because i havn't yet even gotten to a chapter . BUT FEAR NOT INNOCENT READER. For i have come to drop this chapter in your lap**

 **Also you may have noticed, I added a Cover for my story, You may also notice its been drawn, Who is this Mystery artist, well me...**

 **I'v Been into art since i was 8 and my story needed a cover so... here it is!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

(for real this time)

 **"Hello lost soul"**

This voice was booming at me, coming from all sides. I felt a rush of emotions swell within me Confusion,Panic,Excitement and Joy as well as many others

But all of a sudden like a water bucket quenching the flame my emotions died down and went into hibernation i felt the urge to talk but since i had realized i had no mouth therefore no throat i kept quiet

 **"Do not worry we can communicate through your thoughts!"**

As weirdly jovial this voice was i quickly responded to him with a 'who are you?'

 **"I have been called many things by many people but my most popular alias in my favorite universe is "THE ONE ABOVE ALL" "**

Hey doesn't that sound suspiciously similar to another deity one from a place i know very well

 **"If your gonna ask, yes i am also the god of the marvel universe, along with your world"**

Oh shit i forgot,mind reader. I guess that means that he doesn't just read surface thoughts but also inner thoughts. I then bring a question to my surface thoughts

'what happened to me why am i here ?'

 **"I see you've figured out this isn't normal, no matter i might as well explain this to you rather than just get to the point of why i'm here talking to you"** he said? with sarcasm

Wow i thought gods were too capable of things like sarcasm and hence didn't do so. I then asked him "and what is that point"

 **"Something you will know after i finish giving you the reason as to why you are here"**

'Okay then,Explain' I Thought out to him

 **"Due to an increase in multiversal population. The amount of dead people Had begun to rise that in turn had increased my already tremendous workload well due to that i seem to have forgotten your soul in the process. which is incredible because i never Forget , i had finally found you after dealing with almost 16,946,319,364,768,133 souls this process took roughly 800 years which is the reason why i had taken so long**

 **And now to get to the point**

 **I feel guilty for those years so i have decided i shall make you my champion and send you to a world of your choosing! "**

Honestly if someone were to ask me how i felt at that moment i would say Amazing,angry,sad and a whole host of things but right now i couldn't feel a thing **,** I suspect this is the doing of the one above all to get me to play along quickly

well whatever

"Marvel"

 **" Oh. okay! that was quick! I thought you would at least take 5 minutes"**

 **"** I know you've dulled my emotions to get through this quick so, lets get through this quick"

 **"Okay seeing as how this is done i shall drop your soul into the body of my creation With your memories and give you my gift, i'll inform you of what the gift is when you wake up**

 **But for now Goodbye and excelsior!"**

I Don't like how he said 'But for now'

There was a sudden burst of light in the void as i felt a warm peace wash over me

I woke up Slightly confused and dazed but now with Almost insurmountable focus and determination. 'I MARKUS PHYLLIS WILL VOW TO THE GOD ABOVE THAT I WILL BE THE BEST GODDAMN SUPERHERO EVER'

I got off my bed with determination, i checked out where i was living with determination walked to the bathroom with determination, I brushed my teeth with determination...?

But anyway i looked at the mirror there was a blonde 5 foot 8 inch guy looking back at me blue eyes and an average to not so average face, a bit chubby though

I had already forgotten what i looked like originally even with my perfect recall i suppose this was a mercy by the one god so that i don't spend the rest of my days weeping about the lost life that i once had, but moving along

I Found a note next to my bedside table

 _ **"To Markus**_

 _ **I have decided to impart on you this gift that i call "BOOST"**_

 _ **This ability gives you and immediate and permanent increase in overall body strength by 10x every time you exercise as well as increase your durability and speed there is no limit to this ability This along with another ability called "ADVANCED COMPREHENSION" With this ability you can understand the machinations and structure of any piece of technology you set your eyes on but keep in mind that this ability has a limit to it as you see depending on how advanced an object is**_

 _ **Subsequently the burden on your mind will increase in equivalence to that. Now go forth my champion do what you feel. Be a villain a hero whatever meets your fancy**_

 _ **Without much further ado Goodbye once again and excelsior!**_

 _ **P.S: You can turn these powers off with a simple mental command"**_

well i guess i can live with that from my level of understanding boost allows me to infinitely increase my strength while advanced comprehension gives me the ability to understand some thing simple with an extreme knowledge and something complicated with sub-par knowledge and for something like the arc reactor...

Honestly i think my brain may actually explode into thousands of tiny bits

But moving along i walk over to my living room to my coffee table which is in front of my extra(hard) comfortable sofa there's a newspaper on the table with a "For your information" note on the side

I pick it up to read it

 _"28 may 2009"_ so i'm in here after iron man 1 just before iron man 2 and before captain america comes out the freezer and so on and so forth

Great! with this i'll be able to get to the stark expo and rip an arc reactor out of hammertech drone, hopefully if i can get the date for that stark expo i might be able to properly prepare and save some lives too

Right about now you might be asking 'why get a suit when you can infinitely get stronger wont that just hinder your movements?' and you're right too but i'm not getting an arc reactor to power a suit i'm getting an arc reactor to power my weapons

'What weapons' you say, Well i have decided on going with some non lethal stun grenades some stunbatons would go a long way too but i think i'm gonna go for some taser type weapons on my gloves like taser knuckles or something similiar

but anyway i walk over to my kitchen and take out a box of cereal from the upper cupboard along with some milk in the fridge and proceed to have breakfast

A new beginning. just like beginning the day with breakfast i need to begin my career as a hero from somewhere

I look around my shabby really crappy shitty apartment and think 'i need to get a job first' and then i can think about getting on starting my superhero career, while i'm on it maybe i should try to get on the avengers initiative...

I'm getting of track

Anyway as i finish eating breakfast i walk over to my bedroom i then clear the space drop to the ground and prepare to do a push up i struggle hard to do 1 push up as i extend my arm i feel a sudden strength about me i look at my arms increasing in musclemass by atleast 1 cm

I go to do a 2nd push up and it feels considerably easier as i do my 3rd push up it feels even easier than last time

 _1 Hour Later_

I feel a burst of strength surround me I was able to lift precisely 5 kilograms of weight easily before doing those push ups

I had done exactly 100 push ups with a 40 minute break in between 50 exactly

So if my math is correct i should be be able to lift 5000 kilograms of weight so around 5 tons roughly the amount of weight an iron man Mk 1 suit could lift i walked over to the bed

it had an iron frame so it should be pretty heavy at around 200 kilograms for a baseline human. I bent down and picked up the bed with 2 hands with extreme ease and then moved that to one hand which was slightly more difficult but was still extremely easy i moved the bed down and took my hand off the frame indents of my hand were imprinted on the frame

Jeez i should get that fixed soon

I walk over to the mirror my previously chubby frame had become massively leaner but with a minuscule amount of chub that was not even noticeable with my shirt on. I walk over to my side table and go through my wallet

I bring my attention towards the I.D card

'same name the age is different and i'm currently car less as well as unemployed'

Okay i need a job ASAP, I'll run around the block and look for places that are hiring right now i'm looking for jobs at a junkyard that way i can get good materials for my weapons as well as make a few devices which i can sell off for a quick buck or two

I Put on my running gear which includes a T-shirt some shorts and cheap running shoes 'Well world Time to meet your new hero'

 **A/N:**

 **Well hello again everybody!**

 **I wanted to update quick and get chapter 1 and his intro into the marvel world done quickly because now i can move on to the more interesting stuff like increasing his powers and making cool gadgets**

 **anyway**

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed be on the lookout for Chapter 2**

 **Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Hello everybody!**

 **I have my exams coming up so i won't be able to update frequently :(**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

I was running around the block. It seems I'm in Hells kitchen matt murdocks main area of operation. well from my meta knowledge he isn't active yet

I had narrowed down my search for a job at _"Felix's junkyard"_ I had picked this place for 2 reasons 1:They had business up in queens with best man salvage 2:They had a large selection of junk mechanics from broken down cars To thrown out computers

For people that don't remember Best man salvage is the salvaging company by adrian toomes the man people would later on call the vulture. Now if i remember correctly adrian toomes had a large shipment of chitauri tech that he had made off with before his goverment permit was revoked

If i can get my hands on some of that chitauri tech as well as the genius of phineas mason _'The Tinkerer'_ Along with the arc reactor i can make some particularly powerful weapons i have decided that even with my abilities in strength,speed and durability i need some weapons because you can never have enough power

I'm even rethinking the armor thing because i remember that tony makes that nanotech armor that has some extreme maeuverability but i'll have to wait till 2018 for that so i can learn the method for that then.

But anyway i should get to felix's junkyard for my interview

 _At felix's junkyard_

"Hello mr phyllis, pleasure to meet you "

"Oh no please mr felix i wanted to get this job for some time now, so the pleasure is all mine" Felix got up from his office chair and put his hands on his desk. I took a look around his office

Simple decoration nothing extravagant suggesting a simple personality, i can work around that, it should be easy

"I'm giving you my word that if you give me an oppurtunity that i will try my absolute best to earn your respect" A direct approach will be better for this situation with this he will seriously consider everything i have to say

"Carry-on" he says his interest peaking ever so slightly

"I'm willing to do grunt work as long as you make full use of my abilities" That should seal the deal right there

He looks at me and then at the ceiling "whiskey?" he offers with a tinge of a smile on his face _'he thinks im a simple man like him and am fit enough for the job'_ i thought to myself. "yes" i say enthusiasticaly

He pours me a drink, whiskey neat he then asks me to stand up, then looking at my track record, which mainly includes some average schooling and a degree in engineering after flipping through the pages he scans me and says "You're hired"

 _Junkyard_

Hauling these pieces of metal was not strenuous. Sneaking pieces of metals at 1:00 am was much easier than i thought it would be.

It had been 14 days since i came to this world so

I've been spending my time with working my job at the junkyard and sneaking pieces of metal that i will need. I had been spending time looking at old armors from ancient and modern times, turns out my powers work through pictures too and that has been a trememndous help in working out my suit, I have even figured out a way to make a kevlar substitute with the same defensive attributes but a much shittier lasting property

I have also been working out a lot and as a result have lost all of my chubbiness all thats left now is chiseled perfection and its not like my workers havn't noticed infact they keep asking me too what kind of diet i'm on i don't really have an answer for that so i just shrug it off and continue to do my work usually

My capabilities have increased too i can lift about 30 tons about what mcu caiptain america can lift only difference is that its insanely tough for him and insanely easy for me i havn't even tested my full capabilities. As well as run at a speed of 90km per hour and have near bulletproof skin

I have decided on a black and red suit for the design with a metal(inbetween) layered spandex suit cargo shorts combat boots,knee and elbow pads with some combate forearm and hand guards, and ofcourse a full face mask with eye lenses and a mouth lens sorta thing that has a voice modifier to help me keep my identity scrambled

I have decided on two 1 and a half foot combat sticks as weapons, they are just regular combat sticks now but i plan to outfit those things with grappling hookshooters, tasers and a gun mechanism for tranquilizer darts etc

"Yo phyllis! you done for the day we can head to groggie's bar then." one of the workers micheal said to me

"I can't come guys gotta finish up some work at home see you guys later, bye!" i reply back to them, I swear this superhero bussiness is starting to affect my social life and i didnt even exist 14 days ago!

Anyway i head home to start work on my suit

 _On the way to home_

I walked into an alley when this guy in a hoodie steps out with 3 more people behind him i glare at him "Really you wanna do this now?, look im tired i have no money on me lets not to this"

"We'll see if you have any money after we beat it out of you"

Guy 1 ran towards me swinging his right arm. I duck under his arm and leave my left hand to punch his solar plexis(the soft spot between the ribs and abdomen) he buckled and dropped to the ground

Guy 2 was hesitant but resigned to dash towards me, he jumped and tried to knee my face i caught his knee grabbed his leg and smashed him to the ground. He started to foam at the the mouth

Guy 3 and guy 4 teamed up and tried to fight me together guy 3 swung his left fist while guy 4 tried to do a (shoddy) round house kick. Everything slowed down almost a 100x fold. Guy 3 has a small limp means he has an injury. Guy 3 has bandages on his right fist

I dodge their attacks by doing a B-Flip. then kick Guy 3's left shin (injured part) and grab him by the side of the head while he's distracted with the pain using a tinge of my superstrength to smash his head against the wall (non-lethaly) As guy 4 gets ready to punch he has a guard ready with his fist's to protect his face i punch his injured right fist with enough force to reopen any wounds and refracture any fractures

He holds his hand and cries in excruciating pain. I take this time to kick him on the side of his face leaving him knocked out along with his buddies on the floor

This entire altercation took a total of 2 and a half minutes, With these inexpeienced schmucks it didn't even require a quarter of my strength

I had figured out a couple days back that i got to keep my muscle memory along with the decades of experience that i had acquired through the wars. compared to a couple thugs who havn't been in a fight that requires more than 2 braincells. They never stood a chance

Anyway i continued my journey home and walked at a brisk pace to raise my body heat against this cold night

 _Home_

In my previous life i was an advocate of self defence and in being an advocate i had learned a variey of martials arts but i mainly fell back on tai chi, jeet kun do and eskrima for their philophical fallback

Tai ch was more like a kata for me somethng i would do to meditate and calm myself. while jeet kun do or 'way of the intercepting fist' was more for self defence for the counter attacks in the martial art. Eskrima really is an umbrella term for a variety of weapons fighting styles i had studied it for its practicality as it was fighting style that could let you beat 4 men with knives with a freakin' sandal

I saw it happen once while i was there in the filipenes too. other than that i had picked up minor techniques from a number of styles like hapkido and kendo. I had created a mixture of these martial arts by putting together techniques which complimented eachother

Tai chi, jeet kun do and eskrima were used as the basis heck this fighting style was so effective that one of my kids, john is a ufc heavywieght champion

So thats why i've been working on combat sticks as they best compliment my abilities in eskrima but i'm not gonna stop there i plan to outfit my weapons with grappling hooks, jump boosters and throwable weapons as well as some plasma shooters (if i can get my hands on some chitauri tech!) but i need to a bunch of stuff before i get to outfitting myself seriously

I think i'm gonna use 'Advanced Comprehension' to look at different brands of phones and see what the best points with each phone is and mix those strong points into one phone if i can get a patent on that and sell that i can effectively have some wealth to work with

 _Later_

I had spent a good hour or so just working out i looked at my suit out of the corner of my eye and then at my incomplete shock batons and and continued on to my workout

I have become bulletproof because of my constant workout routine that i havn't skipped a day. Its increased my durability greatly even my speed and stamina too. I then move to the living room to where the punching bag i had found and repaired at the junkyard is. Turns out there is a boxing gym not far from the junkyard called fogwell's gym or something

I can benchpress exactly 50,000 kilograms and run at about 100/km per hour speed which wood be impressive if not for the fact that my jump hieght is leagues above my speed i can jump a 4 story building

The world around me feels so different its like everything is made of dry clay, tough at first but easy to handle after some time

I punch the bag and start practicing a variety of moves

First things first i need to contact dr sterns and get him to analyze my blood because if i'm able to extract the powers from a blood sample of mine i might be able to create a vitae ray substitute or something similar

Blonsky really only went insane because he didnt get the vitae ray needed to dull the mindbreaking effects of the super soldier virus

All i got to do after getting the vitae rays is to get some of caiptain america's blood and boom i have instantly gained more power

'Why do you want his power you may ask?' because captain america's abilities don't only extend to his body but also his brain leading him to have more analytical and strategical knowledge then he did before but at the same time his emotional and personality foundations were greatly multiplied so i have some lingering fears about the character flaws in my persona

vitae rays are such absolute bullshit i mean how does light source from an originaly explosive origin encourage muscle growth but anyway thats beside the point

the point is getting dr sterns to listen to my requests, I'll probably have to conduct some research of my own show him the results that'll get him interested

I'll head down to the local hospital on sunday but for now i'll have to lay low

I walk over to my couch sit down turn on my tv when

"Attention. We have some breaking news, the NYPD has just made an announcement to evacuate from the vicinity of 58th and 59th street due to some suspected terrorist activity it is advised to move out of the area as soon as possible, in other news..."

I seriously can't catch a break

 **A/N: sorry for the late updates I'm seriously busy with school work and the like so the only way to update is to do so spontaniously**

 **but anyway hope you enjoyed!**

 **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Time to make a trip to queen's i guess. I strap on my suit and stretch my muscles ' first day on the job what could go wrong' I thought to myself

Oh how wrong I was to think that.

I then proceed to check my mouth filter as well as the voice distorter i threw on last minute and proceed to leave out the window once i'm done.

I burst out of the window feeling the wind through the semi-bulletproof mask on my face

I Land on the roof of one of the shorter buildings like the kind of roof you would find in hells kitchen as i race through the building's the wind on my body making whipping noises due to the speed at which i am accelerating

I get this feeling of freedome that i never thought possible. Yes, i had fully come to terms with the fact that I was fully healthy with no force of nature able to stop me. The buildings in hells kitchen were not very large at usually being around 4 to 5 floors high for parkourers like me this was a dream

As i was making my way towards queens i could make out the sounds of NYPD Heading to the area to help out. Hell's kitchen seemed more gothic in archeticture

Many things had changed between the world i knew and the world i'm in

The gothic structures swirled around me maybe due to my speed or maybe due to my growing panic at the thought of the hostages. Would I make it in time?

God I hope so.

Exactly half an hour later

As i stood over the building's in the area i could make out through the windows that some of the hostages were harmed. Some dead

I began to grit my teeth.

I leapt with all of my strength being sure to channel some of my strength into my back muscles so they harden slightly when i do the roll

as i land on the rooftop of the building i roll from my shoulder on to my back essentially distributing the weight to make my fall silent i then sneak past the rooftop terrorist and to the electrical supply box i take out a small screwdriver from my military belt and begin to unscrew the fuse

At times like this i remember to thank the drill sergeant's endless reprimands and lessons on the importance of a military pouch belts

I then cut the cables which prevent overloading of the electrical supplies and watch as all the bulbs in the building start exploding one by one

Among the panicked cries of the terrorists inside the building, My footsteps are next to silence itself I then go up behind the two terrorists They're pretty experienced because their patrols are made in such a way that they can keep an eye on each other in case some one decides to jump one of them when the others not looking, not only that but the also seem to be whistling to eachother, so that they would notice if one of them went missing due to the lack of sound.

I take out a small pebble i have in my pouch and throw it towards a random direction what happend next was inconvenient to say the least

instead of 1 guard moving towards the sound both of them moved towards it

I guess there's no way to do this stealthily. i run towards them the ground cracking due to me density and weight they both snap their heads towards me i jump and do a split kick simultaniously hitting their heads

The surprise element and my superstrength was the deciding factor of them being knocked out cold

Thankfully they arent quick enough to alert the others

But the sound is, so whatever i guess

I hear sounds behind the door as I see the light shifting at the bottom of the floor

I move to the area behind the door and quiten down my breathing to almost unhearable puffs as i wait for the moment

Breathing in Breathing out

 _Click!_

The door opens slowly making a creaking noise

it feels like the tempreature in the room is slowly lowering as i move my thoughts into a more meditative state

I can see his feet from the bottom of the door

He's lined up time to go

I use my strength and push the door off the hinges as it flys off knocking out the guy i see three more guys through the door

the first guy opens fire only to see the bullet flatten against my head

which stings a bit kind of like a pinch but does'nt really hurt all that much

I punch him, _hard_

He blitzes into the wall behind him and cracks the wall ever so slightly

Guy 2 tries to run but guy 3 blocks him i punch guy 2's head which forces guy 2's head onto guy 3's nose

 _krlisch!_

I hear a sickening wet crunch as guy 3's nose gets absolutely obliterated

Guy 2 is still conscious so i give a nice roundhouse kick which breaks the shorter mans shoulder

And knock him and his companion of their feet. Sending them tumbling through the staircase

knocking out the both of them. I make my way down to the lower floors. I look through the windows carefully hiding myself

Great. there are goddamn news anchors behind the police barracade the darkened atmosphere makes me slightly nervous but I crush that feeling of nervousness inside me

And then move towards the main hall

You know I used to live in queens and one thing i know for sure. its that this mall shouldnt be here

Guess that shows that this world is really not my own

I squish the feelings of lonliness that threaten to emerge from within me

I slither through the doors and slink into the shadows

I aim at a ledge in the giant hall that will be able to hold my weight with my baton and press a button

And a grappeling hook shoots off silently towards the ledge emboldened by the nylon/polyester rope

It pulls me to the ledge which I climb on to and then look around the room

6 guys all wearing kevlar with this semi-automatic assault rifle that doesnt exist in my world

I use advanced comprehension to see the specifications of the weapons and armor

The gun has a clip of 45 bullets and the kevlar is weak to close range bladed melee weapons

I look down at my batons and press a button

 _K-chik!_

A 5 inch serrated blade pops out from the bluntend which is pointed away from me

I feel a grin threatening to plaster itself across my face

They arent as experieced as the guys that were on the roof because their patrols are sloppier in comparison

which makes my job easier to do

one by one they go silently until somebody notices

"hey! where the hell is everyone "

"I don't know man but this feels crazy suspicious, call in the big guns man"

Ooh now I'm curious, what are the big guns

I slink back to my ledge and patiently wait

I've always thought of myself as a logical person someone who's straight to the point with what i want and what i show

so imagine my surprise when i see a slightly overweight man operating what seems to be the most ridiculous and clunky looking bipedal rhino mech I've ever seen

I use advanced comprehension on the mech

Yep i was right this machine is a goddamn travesty to science

HOW THE HELL IS THIS DAMN THING EVEN MOVING

 _sigh,_ I live in a world where its supremely easy to make a powersuit capable of destroying and leveling entire cities and you go and make them based on a fucking rhino

Are you retarded

The real question is how this damn thing is moving on its own without dozen drones with pulleys supporting it like some sort of damn marrionete

Whatever i gotta deal with this rhino character i guess

I launch off of the ledge and barrel towards rhino

"Huh!?" rhino exclaims out loud as i tackle him making sure to use more than 40% of my strength

The thugs begin to panic but i quicly backflip off of the rhino mech and with my top speed knock both of the thugs out with a swift kick in the side of the head for thug 1 and a controlled liver punch for thug 2

silencing them immediatly

 _Rumble!_

I almost panic at the sound of the rhino getting up

I feel an unsurmountable pain as i am tackled through a wall towards the outside

the reporters and policemen gasp at the sight of a giant rhino mech colliding with man in a red and black mask

Shit! I guess i cant keep this covert afterall

I send a punch to the rhino knocking it back a step and parkour on top of it

I then punch into the hardware and rip out the cables responsible for the guns and projectile's so that he can't use the policemen and reporters as blackmail

I then use advanced comprehension to find a stress point anywhere on his limbs

Bingo!

I hit a point with pinpoint prescision with the tips of my shoe just below the knee's

The rhino is brought down to its knee's

The pilot starts swearing in russian and wildly flaying his arms

I use 70% of my strength to grab hold of and rip off the arms of the rhino

The overweight russian is stuck in the cockpit completely defenseless

He sigh's in resignation

"ok... take me in"

Well...shit that was easy

You know it makes sense that if you're an overweight person you wouldnt try to pick a fight with a goddamn enhanced superdude

silence descends as the reporters try to get their head around the situation

Suddenly one very bold man shouts"ARE YOU RELATED TO TONY STARK!"

As if all of a sudden a tap of curiosity has been opened the rest of the reporters file in and start asking questions

as the police force ignore me in favour of the hostages inside the building and the man in the power armor

One very hot reporter ask's me

"Whats your cape name?"

I ponder it for a moment and come to a conclusion

"Atlas" I say as i start to put strength into my legs and release launching off onto the rooftop of a nearby building

I then start parkouring my way to my base

I feel like the name atlas makes sense

I have the strength to carry the world's problems and I don't mind doing so

Yes... I made the right choice with that name

Hours later

Looking over the board I've put up on the wall i stick one photo onto it

Its a picture of The Rhino one collected from a newspaper

This attack was way too organized to be a simple hate-based attack

There's something deeper here I can feel it

 _Somewhere far away_

"He was able to defeat the rhino armor very easily, what should we do?" said a husky female voice

"That model was merely a valueless prototype no worries just send Mk II out " said a voice with a slightly russian accent

"And what about him?" said the husky female voice again

"see if we can gather his blood the next time he interferes with our plans it would help us trememdously in our plans for the supersoldiers..." said the russian voice

Infront of the two shadowy individuals was a screen with Atlas's masked face

And next too that was another screen this time with a giant 7 foot tall man wearing what seems to be a bipedal rhino shaped exoskeleton

Footsteps of high heels moving away are heard


End file.
